MH4U: G-rank Gunner Armor
A list of all the G-rank Gunner Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For Japanese text translations and further detailed information please refer to the individual Armor's Article. A link is found above the Armor Set's Image or by clicking the Image itself. For Editors: To add an Armor to this page, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor List Format. To create an individual Armor Article, please make use of our Template, Template:Armor Set Format. These Templates have documentations inside to list all the possible parameters that can be used. __TOC__ Rare 8 Bnahabra X Armor / ブナハＸシリーズ Slagtoth X Armor / ズワロＸシリーズ Rhenoplos X Armor / リノプロＸシリーズ Ioprey X Armor / イーオスＸシリーズ Cephalos X Armor / ガレオスＸシーリズ Lagombi X Armor / ウルクＸシリーズ Kecha X Armor / ケチャＸシリーズ Kecha Z Armor / ケチャＺシリーズ Conga X Armor / コンガＸシリーズ Conga Z Armor / コンガＺシリーズ Gypceros X Armor / ゲリョスＸシリーズ Gypceros Z Armor / ゲリョスＺシリーズ Hermitaur X Armor / ザザミＸシリーズ Hermitaur Z Armor / ザザミＺシリーズ Tetsucabra X Armor / カブラＸシリーズ Tetsucabra Z Armor / カブラＺシリーズ Nerscylla X Armor / スキュラＸシリーズ Zamtrios X Armor / ザボアＸシリーズ Zamtrios Z Armor / ザボアＺシリーズ Najarala X Armor / ガララＸシリーズ Najarala Z Armor / ガララＺシリーズ Khezu X Armor / フルフルＸシリーズ Khezu Z Armor / フルフルＺシリーズ Rathian X Armor / レイアＸシリーズ Rath Heart Z Armor / リオハートＺシリーズ Velociprey X Armor / ランポスＸシリーズ Kut-Ku X Armor / クックＸシリーズ Kut-Ku Z Armor / クックＺシリーズ Basarios X Armor / バサルＸシリーズ Basarios Z Armor / バサルＺシリーズ Qurupeco X Armor / ペッコＸシリーズ Barroth X Armor / ボロスＸシリーズ Gobul X Armor / ガブルＸシリーズ Nibelsnarf X Armor / ハプルＸシリーズ Barioth X Armor / ベリオＸシリーズ Agnaktor X Armor / アグナＸシリーズ Plesioth Z Armor / ガノスＺシリーズ Umi Ocean Armor / カイエンシリーズ Obituary X Armor / オウビートＸシリーズ Butterfly X Armor / パピメルＸシリーズ Aelucanth X Armor / ロワーガＸシリーズ Rhopessa X Armor / ファルメルＸシリーズ Guardian X Armor / ガーディアンＸシリーズ Healer X Armor / ヒーラーＸシリーズ Rare 9 Regios X Armor / レギオスＸシリーズ Nerscylla Z Armor / スキュラＺシリーズ Rathalos X Armor / レウスＸシリーズ Rath Soul Z Armor / リオソウルＺシリーズ Tigrex X Armor / レックスＸシリーズ Tigrex Z Armor / レックスＺシリーズ Zinogre X Armor / ジンオウＸシリーズ Zinogre Z Armor / ジンオウＺシリーズ Seltas X Armor / セルタスＸシリーズ Seltas Z Armor / セルタスＺシリーズ Gravios X Armor / グラビドＸシリーズ Gravios Z Armor / グラビドＺシリーズ Diablos X Armor / ディアブロＸシリーズ Diablos Z Armor / ディアブロＺシリーズ Brachydios X Armor / ブラキＸシリーズ Vangis X Armor / バンギスＸシリーズ Chaos Armor / ケイオスシリーズ Nephilim Armor / ネフィリムシリーズ Garuga X Armor / ガルルガＸシリーズ Mono X Armor / モノブロＸシリーズ Monodevil Armor / モノデビルシリーズ Gore X Armor / ゴアＸシリーズ Nargacuga X Armor / ナルガＸシリーズ Lagiacrus X Armor / ラギアＸシリーズ Duramboros X Armor / ドボルＸシリーズ Lava X Armor / ラヴァＸシリーズ Artian X Armor / アーティアＸシリーズ Hawk X Armor / ホークＸシリーズ Lecturer's X Armor / エコールＸシリーズ Ace Armor / エースシリーズ Sororal Armor / クイーンシリーズ Guardian Z Armor / ガーディアンＺシリーズ Helper Z Armor / ヘルパーＺシリーズ G.Knight X Armor / Ｇ・ナイトＸシリーズ Exclusive X Armor / プライベートＸシリーズ Rare 10 Arc X Armor / アークＸシリーズ Storge X Armor / フィリアＸシリーズ Grand Hermit Armor / 仙師・真シリーズ Grand Crusher Armor / 心滅・真シリーズ Kushala X Armor / クシャナＸシリーズ Kujula Armor / クジュラシリーズ Kaiser X Armor / カイザーＸシリーズ Grand Cham Armor / トヨタマ真シリーズ Grand Dayspring Armor / 東雲・真シリーズ Grand Epoch Armor / 八千代・真シリーズ Gogma Armor / マゴグシリーズ Riot Z Armor / ライオットＺシリーズ Akantor X Armor / アカムトXシリーズ Ukanlos X Armor / ウカムルＸシリーズ Esurient Z Armor / グリードＺシリーズ Excello Z Armor / エクスゼロＺシリーズ Brachydium Armor / ブラキウムシリーズ Wroth Armor / ラースシリーズ Kirin X Armor / キリンＸシリーズ Kirin Z Armor / キリンＺシリーズ Grand Carnage Armor / 修羅・真シリーズ Grand Yamato Armor / 陸奥・真シリーズ Grand Hyuga Armor / 天城・真シリーズ Empress X Armor / エンプレスＸシリーズ Helios X Armor / ヘリオスＸシリーズ Selene X Armor / セレネＸシリーズ EX Genesis Armor / EX曙丸シリーズ EX Glyph Armor / EX艶シリーズ Welkin Armor / 蒼天シリーズ Miralis Armor / ミラアルマシリーズ EX Escadora Armor / EXエスカドラシリーズ Star Knight Armor / スターナイトシリーズ Golden Lune Z Armor Armor / Ｇ・ルナＺシリーズ Silver Sol Z Armor / Ｓ・ソルＺシリーズ Riot X Armor / ライオットＸシリーズ Dragon X Armor / ドラゴンＸシリーズ White Fatalis Armor / ミラルーツシリーズ Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Gunner Armor